Concequences of our Actions
by Nicola698
Summary: Mutant X means everything to you Shal. How could you risk loosing that? ES slash. Complete.


_**Disclaimer: Mutant X characters do not belong to me.**_

**_AN: Haven't posted any stories in a while because I've had serious writers block but I mananged to get this out. Tell me what you think :)_**

**_Concequences of our Actions_**

Emma played with the ring on her finger and leaned further back into her chair and sighed quietly. She had only been a member of the Mutant X team for just over a week and already she was bored of Adams speeches. Continuing fiddling with her ring she sighed again, this time a little louder.

"Don't worry, they become more bareable after a little while." She heard Shalimar chuckle quietly into her ear.

She turned her head to the feral and laughed lightly at her before turning her attention back to what Adam had to say.

"What I'm about to say next is going to sound a little harsh and will make me sound like a heartless bastard but it's in the teams best interest. I've told Shalimar and Jesse this already but I'm telling you all now; I want no relationships within the team. I don't care how infatuated you are with one another or how in love you are, I won't accept it. If I do find out that any of you have been having a relationship with one another I will not hesitate to kick you off the team. I'll set you up with a new identification and give you a new life. Have I made myself clear?"

Emma nodded along with the three other mutants and watched as everyone made their way from the lab. Staring at one form in particular she sat forward slightly. "Too bad." She mumbled to herself, quickly adverting her eyes as Shalimar turned back around and smiled at her.

* * *

They could feel it; a tention that had developed between them ever since Adams speech three weeks ago. Both women had tried to ignore it but with thier situation of living and working together, it was becoming very difficult. 

Shalimar stood up and paced around the safehouse. Adam had asked her to show Emma around all of the safehouses but a fault with the computers meant that they were stuck in this particular one.

"How do you do this again Shal?" She heard Emma shout to her.

Walking over she sat in the chair next to Emma near the computer. "You just need to click on this, then.." Shalimar reached across to the computer to show her but stopped talking when she realised that her hand was ontop of the empaths. She saw Emma lower her head and sigh but made no attempt to remove her hand.

"Fuck." Emma whispered into the silent room. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Feeling Shalimar move closer to her she looked up and locked eyes with the feral.

Shalimar stood up and moved closer to Emma coming right into her personal space. Bringing her hand up she touched the side of Emma's face softly before trailing her fingers down lightly.

"I want you."

Not waiting for an answer Shalimar leaned down and pressed her lips to Emma's with an urgency that she had never felt before. Her fingers weaved themselves into Emma's red locks as Emma kissed her back just as passionately.

* * *

Jesse leaned back into his computer chair, typing in a few comands until the security cameras of all the safehouses popped up on the screen. Quickly going through them one by one, he was just about to turn them off when movement from one caught his eye. Enlarging the screen his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, the shock of what he was seeing all over his face. 

He watched in shocked amazement as Shalimar pulled Emma from her seat and turned them, pushing Emma into the wall, both women kissing each other passionately. He saw Emma undo her own pants before grabbing Shalimar's hand and guiding it into them.

"Jesse have you checked the safehouses yet?" Came Adam's voice from behind him. He fumbled with the computer, quickly turning it off before the older man came into view. Plastering a fake smile on his face he turned to Adam.

"Yeah, everythings fine, nothing to worry about." He said as calmly as he could

"Good. Are you ready to go?" Adam responded.

"You know what? Why don't I just go. I'm sure that I can handle getting the girls out of the safehouse." He tried to say as normally as possible.

"If you don't mind that'll be great." Adam said before turning and walking away.

Jesse grabbed what he needed before going to the garage. His shock had now turned to anger at the stupidity of the women. "If Adam finds out, your both screwed." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Emma moved her hips in time with each thrust of Shalimar's hand. She could feel her knees going weak and the pleasurable warmth spreading across her stomach. Clinging more tightly to the feral she pushed forward slightly, "I'm coming." She moaned into her ear. 

Shalimar felt her breath catch in her throat and she moved her fingers faster inside of the psionic until she felt her walls clamp around her fingers and Emma's body react to the effects of her climax. Pulling back she watched Emma's face as she rode out the waves of her orgasm before kissing her softly on the lips.

Pulling back both women gasped for breath as they tried to get their breathing under control. Shalimar leaned her head against Emma's chest feeling her heart beating rapidly underneath. Emma hands moved under her shirt slowly making their way up, her nails scraping the skin lightly making Shalimar shudder. Shalimar lifted her arms allowing Emma to remove the material from her body.

Shalimar lifted her head and pressed her lips to Emma's lightly before moving across her jaw line and down her neck, spurred on by the moans coming from the red head. Emma pushed them forward, moving towards the couch allowing Shalimar to remove her shirt as they did so.

* * *

Jesse sat outside the safehouse in his car, deciding what to do when he entered. Pulling his laptop from the backseat he pulled up the security feed of the safehouse. Seeing the woman now half naked and on the floor he qiuckly closed his eyes and slammed the laptop shut. 

After another half an hour of sitting there he decided that enough was enough and got out of the car making his way towards the safehouse.

* * *

Emma slowly, teasingly kissed her way back up the ferals body, smiling at her briefly before bringing her lips down to hers. 

"We missed the couch." Shalimar stated looking toward the couch and laughing.

Emma laughed along, "I didn't notice." She said bring her lips back down to Shalimar's.

A loud banging on the door caused the two women to jump apart. Hearing Jesse voice through the door both women quickly started to pick up pieces of their clothing and throwing them on. Walking over to the door Emma checked to make sure Shalimar was ready before shouting up at the molecular.

"Jesse you'll have to phase, the door still won't open."

Watching as Jesse came through the door, Emma was suddenly hit with strong emotions of anger and embarrassment from the man.

"Are you okay?" She asked him concerned for her friend.

Not answering Jesse stormed passed her. Phasing through another wall he appeared in a small room with the security camera tapes. Removing the one he needed he replaced it with a new one before phasing back out.

Emma and Shalimar stared at each other worriedly before turning their attention back to their co-worker. He tossed the small tape into Shalimar's hand before he let loose on them.

"Are you two totally stupid? Did you not hear Adam threaten to kick you off the team if you got into a relationship? Get rid of that tape and make sure that Adam never gets his hands on it." He took in a ragged breath before moving over to the computer to try and unlock the safehouse.

After a few minutes he turned back around to face Shalimar. "Mutant X means everything to you Shal. How could you risk loosing that?"

"It was just a one time thing Jesse. It won't ever happen again I swear." Emma spoke up.

"Adam said that he wanted no relationships, one time doesn't make it a relationship. And Adam will never find out unless you tell him." Shalimar told him.

"You swear it won't happen again?" He asked looking between the two women.

"No." Emma replied.

"Cross my heart." Shalimar said with a slight grin.

"Then I'll pretend that I saw nothing. This never happened." He said before turning back to work on the computer.

* * *

A few days later Shalimar was busy getting ready for bed. He mind swam with pictures of Emma and what had happened between them. She smiled at the memory before Adams speech came rushing back to her making her throw herself on to the bed and sigh. 

Hearing a knock she turned her head to see Emma enter her room. She sat up and smiled sweetly at the psionic. Emma closed the door behind her and walked to stand in the middle of the room. Noticing the pained expression on her face Shalimar made her way to stand infront of her.

"Hey you okay?" She asked running a hand down the psionics arm.

Emma lifted her head to meet the feral's gaze. "I can't stop thinking about you." She whispered. Seeing Shalimar's emotionless face and blank stare Emma realised she had made a mistake telling the feral her true feelings. She turned back around and headed towards the door. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She mumbled.

Seeing Emma leaving Shalimar quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her. Spinning around at the feel of Shalimar's hand on her arm, Emma was surprised to see tears trickling down her face. Moving forward she pulled Shalimar into an embrace letting her cry into her neck.

"What are we going to do Em?" Shalimar sobbed into her neck.

"I don't know baby, we'll work something out." Emma told her leading her over to the bed.

Lying down on the bed, Emma held the crying woman in her arms until she had calmed down. Shalimar pulled back and wiped her face with the palms of her hands.

"You okay now?" Emma asked cupping her cheek softly. Shalimar nodded before leaning up and pressing her lips softly to the red heads.

"We have to be careful, not like last time where someone can see us." Emma said after they had parted.

Shalimar nodded. "Yeah. No one can find out." She said sleepily.

"We'll talk more in the morning. Lets get some sleep first huh?" Emma asked noticing the tired voice of the blonde.

Shalimar nodded before pulling the covers back and both women climbed into bed. Reaching across Shalimar switched the lights out and soon fell asleep in Emma's arms.

* * *

"Shalimar your gonna wake Adam up if you don't be quiet." Emma said to the smaller woman beside her. 

Shalimar giggled before putting a finger to her lips, "Ssh." She slurred before giggling once again.

Emma sighed trying not to get annoyed with the drunk woman beside her. After two months of work with no breaks they had finally gotten time off and had went out to enjoy themselves. Everyone except Adam had went out and Shalimar had had one too many.

Suddenly Shalimar spun around as if she were looking for someone. "Where's the guys?" She asked far too loud for Emma's tired ears.

Emma turned them back around and started pulling her forward toward the feral's bedroom. "They're still out." She told Shalimar.

"How come were not with them?" Shalimar said with a small hiccup after the sentance.

"Because you had too much to drink and nearly outted us not only to the guys but to half of the club." Emma told her with a smile as she carefully lowered Shalimar onto her bed.

They had been sitting in an open booth and the guys had went up to get the drinks. Emma knew that Shalimar was beyond drunk and was dreading incase she said anything about their relationship infront of the guys, so when Shalimar started to try and kiss her Emma decided it was time for them to head home, which is where they were now.

"I did?" Shalimar questionned, too drunk to realise her actions.

"Yeah you did." Emma said standing up and looking through Shalimar's drawers for a change of clothing. "Now lets get you changed for bed." Emma told her sitting back down beside her. After changing the feral into her night clothes Emma changed herself and slipped into the bed beside the half sleeping woman.

Shalimar turned herself around in Emma's hold and kissed her longingly on the lips. "I love you." She mumbled before burying her head into the crook of Emma's neck.

Emma felt her breath catch in her throat and a small smile played on her lips. She pulled Shalimar tighter against her body and kissed her hair softly before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Shalimar awoke the next morning to the sound of a door closing softly. Turning her head she saw Emma walking over with a tray of food and drinks.

Emma smiled at the feral and sat on the bed beside her and rested the tray carefully on her knee. "Okay, I brought you coffee, orange juice, toast, bagels and painkillers."

Shalimar looked at the food and groaned at the though of eating it. "I think I'll just stick with the orange juice and painkillers for now." She said with a small smile on her lips. Emma laughed and handed them to her before setting the tray down and lying down next to her.

Shalimar sat up and swallowed the pills before lying back down. "Thank you for taking care of me last night." She said squeezing Emma's hand.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" Emma asked intertwining her fingers with the blonde.

Shalimar turned on her side suddenly and proped herself up on her elbow. "I know that last night I was pretty wasted but I meant what I said, I do love you." She lowered her head remembering that Emma hadn't said it back to her last night. "If you don't feel the same that's-"

"Shalimar." Emma said interupting her. The older woman looked back at the psionic hesitantly. "The only reason that I never said it last night is because I thought you were too drunk to remember. I love you too though."

Shalimar smiled and leaned forward kissing her softly before lying back down. "I wish we could tell the guys. If it weren't for Adam I know that Jesse and Brennan would be happy for us." Shalimar said sadly.

"I know but you know that we can't tell them right? The more people who know the more likely it will get to Adam." Emma told her.

"I know." There was silence for a few minutes both women thinking about what had been said before Emma finally broke it.

"So you wanna sleep some more or get up?"

Shalimar smiled and turned on her side. "I was thinking that I could thank you properly for last night."

Emma laughed and pulled Shalimar on top of her capturning her lips in a hard kiss. Shalimar pulled her lips from Emma after a few minutes and began to make her way down her neck, biting and sucking on the soft skin. Bringing her hands up she began to unbutton the shirt Emma was wearing. Finally getting it undone she pushed the material aside and brought her hands back up to cup her breasts. Brushing her thumbs across her nipples, she felt them instantly harden at her touch.

Emma moaned when she felt Shalimar take a nipple into her mouth and her back arched, making Shalimar groan against her skin. Reaching down with her hands she pulled Shalimar back up to her lips missing them against her own. Pushing her tongue into the blondes mouth she felt it being pushed back out by the feral's own as they fought for dominance. Emma sat up slightly, never breaking contact with Shalimar's lips and ran her hands down the ferals back stopping when she came to the hem of her shirt.

Pulling her lips from Shalimar's, the top was pulled over her head and Emma lay back down turning them over so she was now on top. Dipping her head down Emma kissed across Shalimar's stomach, tracing patterns with her tongue when she came to her navel. Moving down slightly she traced her tongue across the top of her underwear while bringing a hand up to stroke her lightly through the fabric.

Emma could hear Shalimar's breathing become even more heavier and slipped her fingers into the side of the panties. She was just about to pull them off when a loud crash from the hall outside interupted them. Emma sat up quickly closely followed by Shalimar.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

Shalimar stayed quiet for a few more seconds. Sensing the guys outside she quickly stood up and pulled on her bathrobe. "Bren and Jess are ouside."

Emma quickly began to button up her shirt when she was hit with waves of anger. "They're angry." She told Shalimar as she walked to the door to stand next to Shalimar.

"You never locked the door!" Shalimar exclaimed as she looked down at the lock on the door.

"I had my hands full with the tray!" Emma said beginning to panic.

"This can't be good." Shalimar uttered before pulling the door open.

Both women stood there shocked as they saw the two younger men of Sanctuary rolling about on the floor in a scuffle. Kicking into action both women stepped forward. pulling the two men away from each other.

"You're sick you know that." Jesse shouted at Brennan trying his best to break free from the hold Shalimar had on him.

"And you crazy. You attcked me for no reason." Brennan said back, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What's going on? Why are you fighting?" Shalimar asked the two men who were staring at each other with looks that could kill.

"I came to check on you to see if you were okay after last night." Brennan started and Emma and Shalimar looked at each other wide eyed. "I was only in the room a second and I closed the door quietly cause you were kinda busy." He said with a wide grin on his face, which soon went as he continued. "The next thing I know I'm being tackled to the floor by him."

Everyone turned to Jesse for an explanation. He put his head down and spoke softly. "I thought you were watching them. I just looked in the room and I got angry, I jumped to conclusions and I took my anger out on you. I'm sorry man." Jesse said.

Brennan was just about to reply when Adam's angry voice startled all four of them. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked coming up behind Shalimar and Jesse. Shalimar let go of the molecular and turned to see the older man.

"Well?" He asked when no one answered.

"It's nothing, just me and Jesse arguing over a game of basketball. Right man?" Brennan said flinging an arm around the molecular.

Jesse looked at Adam then at Emma and Shalimar. Seeing the pleading look on their faces he turned back to the older man. "Right. Bren just can't accept that I beat him." He said plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Okay" Adam said "But any more of this and I'm taking that stupid thing down." He said before turning and walking away.

"Thank you so much." Shalimar said once Adam was out of earshot.

Brennan smiled and walked over to the two women. Wrapping an arm around them both he kissed them on the cheek. "Anything for my two favourite girls."

They looked up to Jesse to see that the angry look had reappeared. He looked back and forth between the two women. "Just don't talk to me." He said before walking away.

"Jesse" Shalimar called moving to go after him but was stopped by Emma grabbing her arm.

"Just give him some time to cool down." She said softly, knowing how much Jesse meant to her. She nodded and rested her head against Emma's shoulder sighing heavily.

"I'm I missing something here?" Brennan asked confused.

* * *

Emma pulled the suitcase from under her bed and began throwing in random items from the top of her dresser. Turning to her closet she opened it and began pulling out various items of clothing and throwing them on her bed. Ignoring the knocking on her door she bent down and began to gather her shoes. The sound of the door opening didn't stop her and she continued gathering what she needed. 

"Hey." Brennan said stepping into the room. Seeing the clothes and suitcase on the bed he quickly shut the door. "Adam never said you were going on a mission." He said hoping that he was wrong and Adam had asked her to go on one.

"I'm not." Emma said still going through the clothes on her bed. "I'm leaving."

Brennan immediatelty stepped forward and grabbed her hands so she would stop and look at him. "Did you have a fight with Shal?"

"No." Emma said sighing. "Things between me and Shalimar are great..perfect even. That's why I'm leaving."

"But you can't. What about Mutant X? What about us? What about Shal?" Brennan pleaded.

"That's why I'm doing this Brennan. It's for the best. Adam's becoming suspicious and if I leave that will solve all of this."

"So what? You were just gonna pack your bags, leave without saying goodbye and leave us to clean up the mess? Brennan said becoming defensive.

"They won't be any mess after I leave." Emma said trying to convince herself.

"There will be Shalimar. How is she going to feel if you just leave without saying anything to her? I can't let you do this Emma I'm sorry." He said raising his right hand to his mouth. Emma realising what he was going to do quickly tried to stop him but the words were out of his mouth before she could.

"Shalimar I need to speak with you now." He said into his comlink.

"What is it Brennan I'm kinda busy?"

"It's Emma. You need to come to her room as soon as you can." Emma just sighed and continued to pack her belongings.

"Is she okay?" Shalimar replied concern in her voice.

"Just hurry up okay." Brennan said.

"I'll be there in five."

Brennan turned back to Emma to see her zipping up her suitcase. Trying to step past him he quickly blocked the door.

"I'm not letting you leave Em. Not until Shal gets here."

"Brennan this isn't up to you. Just move out of the way before I do anything I regret." Emma said becoming angry at the elemental.

"Go ahead use you powers on me." Brennan said standing up straight, hoping to God that she wouldn't.

A small psi-beam formed and hovered around the psionics head. The two mutants stared at each other, neither backing down. Emma sighed and turned away, the ball of light disappearing from her head. Brennan sighed in relief and walked over to put his hand softly on her shoulder.

"Just talk to Shalimar before you make any decisions." He said softly.

Emma turned to him and he was surprised to see unshead tears in her eyes. "I've already made my decision Brennan. I'm leaving no matter what anyone says, talking to Shalimar is just going to make it a hundred times worse."

Brennan opened his mouth to say something when the door suddenly flew open. Shalimar quickly stepped into the room. Seeing Emma was okay she sighed in relief. Walking to her she wrapped her arms around Emma, not noticing Emma stiffen in her embrace.

"What's going on? I was so scared something had happened." Shalimar said turning to Brennnan for answers. It was then that she saw the packed siutcase on the bed and she frowned upon seeing it.

"I'm just going to leave." Brennan said and stepped outside into the hall. He stopped when he saw Adam and Jesse walking up to him.

"Is everything okay? Shalimar just rushed past us and wouldn't say anything." Adam asked in concern.

"I'm not sure. The girls just need some time alone to talk." He said leading the two men away from the door of the bedroom.

Back in the room Emma leaned back against the door and slid down until she was on the floor, burying her face into her hands.

"You're leaving me?" Shalimar asked tearing her gaze away from the suitcase to look at Emma.

"I'm doing this for you Shalimar. Adam's becoming suspicious and Jesse won't even lok at us. When Adam finds out he'll make us both leave and I don't want that for you. This is your home, your family and I don't want to be the reason why that gets took away from you." Emma said finally letting the tears roll down her face.

"But you don't have to leave. We can work something out. I can't do this without you Emma. I need you." Shalimar said, tears burning the way down her face.

"No we can't. I have to do this." Emma said standing up and grabbing her suitcase from the bed. She opened the door and began to make her way down the halls of Sanctuary, Shalimar hot on her heels.

"Emma don't do this." Shalimar shouted, gaining the attention of the three men but not making Emma stop. She grabbed her arm and spun her around to face her.

"What about what I want? I want you here with me. Did the past year not mean anything to you?" Shalimar sobbed not caring that she had three pairs of eyes watching her and Emma.

"You know it did. I love you so much. You have no idea how much this is killing me." She whispered but loud enough so everyone could hear.

Emma wanted nothing more to take Shalimar in her arms, to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright but she knew that couldn't happen. She had to do this for Shalimar. Looking at the three men, she saw the pleading look on Brennnan's face and the sad one on Jesse and her heart broke a tiny bit more. Turning to Adam his emotionless face told her that this was the right thing to do.

Shalimar gripped her hand tight pulling Emma closer to her. "Then don't do this." She turned to face Adam. "Tell her she can stay, Adam, please." She sobbed to the older man.

All four mutants turned to the older man to see his reaction. Swallowing the lump in his throat he turned to the two women. "You broke the rules, this is the concequence of your actions."

Shalimar turned to Emma. "I'll come with you." She said but Emma shook her head before she could even finish saying it.

"This is where you belong." Emma whispered. She cupped Shalimar's cheek in her free hand and gripped Shalimar's hand tight. Leaning down she pressed her lips to the feral's in a goodbye kiss.

Shalimar closed her eyes wanting this embrace to last forever. She kissed Emma with everything she had, wanting to show not just to Emma but to everyone how much she loved her. Feeling Emma pull away from her she whimpered at the loss of her and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Emma's hand slipped from hers and she let out a sob and opened her eyes only to find Emma gone.

Adam watched as Brennan stepped forward and took Shalimar into his arms and led her away, shooting him an angry glare. He turned to Jesse next to him. "You knew about them didn't you? That's why you distanced yourself from everyone." He stated, still trying to understand what had just happened.

"I didn't wantthis to happen. I didn't want to lose one of my best friends. I wanted so bad to be happy for them but I knew that it couldn't work.." He paused and turned to face Adam. "..because of you."

Adam dropped his head. He wanted to be angry; they had disobeyed him, went against everything he had said and yet the only emotion he felt was guilt.

"When you said your piece on all that no relationship crap, you said that you were going to_ sound_ like an heartless bastard; congratulations Adam, you've just _become_ one." Jesse said before turning to walk away.

* * *

Two days later Adam looked up from his desk hearing someone enter his office. He was surprised to see Jesse there, surprised to see anyone there for that matter. No one had said one word to him since Jesse had last spoken to him. 

"How can I help you Jesse?" He asked the molecular sweetly.

"Actually it's more how I can help you." Jesse replied setting a peice of paper infront of the older man.

"What's this?" He asked looking over the document.

"Emma's new identity and where she's staying. I pulled it up from her computer."

"How's Shalimar?" Adam asked quietly. He hadn't been out of his office much but the few times he had he saw the feral no where.

"She finally stopped crying yesterday but now she won't leave Emma's room." Jesse said hoping that he could get Adam to bring Emma back.

"They were together almost a year?" Adam asked remebering something Shalimar had said. Jesse nodded and Adam continued. "How could I have not known about this? How long were they together before you found out?

Jesse laughed. "The first time it was about five minutes." Adam's face scrunched up in confusion and Jesse explained. "Remember when they got locked in that safehouse?" Adam nodded. "Well they hooked up then. I caught them on camera."

"Oh." Adam said quietly. "You said the first time. Did they break up?"

"No they promised me that it was only a one time thing. I thought that it was just a physical attration so I believed them. They must have kept it going though and fell in love. I found out the second time a few weeks ago."

"Will you help me?" Adam asked after a few moments of silence.

"With what?" Jesse asked getting his hopes up.

"Bringing Emma back. If they were going out for a year and I didn't notice then I suppose a relationship within the team won't affect it like I though it would. I know I've been selfish and I want to change that. So will you help?"

* * *

Emma sat in the co-pilot seat of the double helix with Adam sitting next to her. Adam had came to her and asked if she would go back to Sanctuary for him so he could finish some tests on her that he was half way from completing. After much persuation and a guarantee that all of the other occupants of Sanctuary were out she had finally agreed. 

Landing the helix Adam turned to face the woman he though of as his own child. Deciding to keep his speech short and simple he placed his hand ontop of Emma's.

"They're all on the beach. Jesse is expecting you. I'll go back and get your belongings for you."

"What?" Emma asked hoping Adam was saying what she though he was.

"I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am for what I've put you and Shalimar through. I want you to come back and join the Mutant X team. I want you to come back to Shalimar."

Emma smiled and flung her arms around the man's neck, pulling back her smile widened. "On the beach?" She questionned. Adam nodded and before he could say anything else Emma was out of her seat and headed for the beach.

Emma walked fast down the slopes of the mountain towards the small beach at the bottom. Upon reaching it she saw that the group had lit a small fire and were busy messing around in the sand. Well the boys were, Shalimar sat staring out into the ocean a safe distance from the fire. Walking onto the beach Emma smiled when the boys noticed her. She brough a finger to her lips and signaled for them to be quiet. They nodded and began to walk away from the two women, giving them some privacy.

Emma walked to the side of Shalimar and sat down next to her. Placing her head on her shoulder she smiled when she felt Shalimar jump back. She stared at Emma with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Adam came to visit me. He wants me to come back to Sanctuary." Emma told her.

"And you coming back right?" Shalimar asked.

"If you still want me then yeah, I am." She saw Shalimar smile and was suddenly tackled to the sand so she was on her back. She looked up to see Shalimar grinning above her. Reaching up with her hand she curled her fingers into Shalimar's hair and pulled her down into a passionate embrace.

"I can't believe Adam is letting us be together." Shalimar said between kisses. Emma pulled back and smiled.

"I wonder what changed his mind?" She asked. Shalimar shrugged her shoulders and pulled Emma back up for another kiss. They were interupted by two heavy bodies jumping on top of them. They parted and turned to see the smiling faces of Jesse and Brennan.

"We figured with all the kissing that you guys had sorted things out." Brennan said with a grin on his face even though he knew Shalimar would kill them later for interupting.

The two men stood up and held their hands out for Shalimar and Emma to take. Accepting them gratefully they were pulled to their feet. "How about we head home?" Jesse asked his team mates.

"That.." Emma said wrapping an arm around Shalimar waist and resting her head on her shoulder. "..is a great idea."

**The End**


End file.
